Srebny Wiek Wszechświata
SREBNY WIEK WSZECHŚWIATA - NIEBO Zelos Kratos Bia:Nike zaczekaj na nas Nike:Za chwilę Bóstwa skrzydlate spotykają Heliosa Helios:A witam was Nike Zelos Kratos Bia:Witaj Heliosie co tam u ciebie Helios:Dobrze teraz się trochę śpiesze Nike:I nam się trochę śpieszymy Helios:Dobra lecie Zelos Kratos Bia:No to pa Heliosie może znów się zobaczymy Helios:Z pewnością Nike:No to lecimy Helios pożegnał się ze bośtwami skrzydlatymi i swym złotym rydwanem wraz z czterema iskierkami wędruje po niebie a bóstwa skrzydlate:Zelos , Kratos i Bia wrócili do Krainy Tytanów bez Nike którę sama wędruje po całym świecie W PAŁACU KRONOSA I RHEI ( NIEBO ) Rhea:Kronosie jestem w ciązy Kronos:Tak to świetnie Rheio ( w myślach ) O nie tylko nie to Rhea:To spaniale że się cieszysz Kronosie Kronos poszedł do sali obrad do swych braci: Hyperiona , Kojosa , Japetosa i Kriosa Temida Mnemosyne:Witaj Rheo Rhea:O witajcie siostry jestem taka szczęśliwa Temida Mnemosyne:Czym Rhea:Ja i Kronos bedziemy mieli dzieci Mnemosyne:To spaniale Rheo Temida:No wreście Kronos się zdecydował Rhea:Tak choć było ciężko ale jestem taka szczęśliwa że bede miała dziecko no teraz wasza kolej Temida:O nie jeszcze nie Mnemosyne:Ja bym już chciała mieć choć niewiem z kim wszyscy są już żonaci Rhea:A młodsi Mnemosyne:??????? Rhea:Dobra nie było pytania Temida:Ja muszę być zgodna z Nemezis Rhea:No Nemezis jest boginią Mnemosyne:Ale to krewna Temida:Owszem jest nas dość duża rodzina choć wiemy że nasza Wielka Matka Gaja miała licznych kochanków i ma liczne potomstwo Rhea:No na przykład my Tytanowie no i Pontoidowie no dość nas jest liczna grupa Temida:Nom Mnemosyne:Nasze siostry już są babciami Tethys Theja i Febe Temida:O tak Rhea:Na razie nie myśle Mnemosyne:A wiecie że Krios się wreście ożenił Rhea:Tak z kim Temida:Z Eurybią i też jest w ciąży z Kriosem choć on pierw uwiódł Styx Rhea:Kogo Styx a ona jest Temida:Styx jest córką Okeanosa i Tethys Mnemosyne:Oni mają chyba dużo dzieci nie którzy to pięcioraczki bliźniaki trojaczki i czworaczki Rhea:Złoty wiek dawał bardzo dużo bogactwa a teraz mamy Srebny wiek ciekawie co nam przyniesie los Temida:to z Mojrami córkami Ananke i Chronosa Mnemosyne Rhea:No tak W PAŁACU STYX - córki Okeanosa i Tethys Styx:Przeklinam ciebie Kriosie zobaczysz jeszcze pożałujesz tego Nemezis:Ależ ty zła jesteś Styx Styx:Zemszcze się na Kriosie Nemezis:Co on ci zrobił Styx:Pierw mnie uwiódł a potem zgwałcił i okazało się że jestem w ciąży Nemezis:I uciekłasz z domu Styx:No można tak powiedzeić ale dostałam chronienie u Eurybii Nemezis:A wiesz że jest teraz żoną Kriosa Styx:Moja zemsta bedzie na Kriosie bardzo gorzka lub słotka Nemezis:Jesteś szalona Styx w komnacie Mojr Styx:Mojry Mojry ( Kloto , Lachesis i Atropos ): Witaj Styx co od nas chcesz Styx:Na razie jeszcze nie Mojry ( Kloto , Lachesis i Atropos):Dobrze Styx W PAŁACU TYTANÓW - rada bóstw Kronos:Witajcie moji kochane rodzeństwo wiecie co chce zrobić Hyperion:Musisz nam wyjaśnić Kronos:Złotym wieku mamy bogactwa których nasza kochana Gaja Wielka Matka nas obdarowała karmiła nas miodem i mlekiem teraz to my musimy jej składać wielki chołd i część by żyła jak najdłużej i by nas wspierała Okeanos:To święte słowa i wielki chołd dla naszej kochanej Gai Japetos:Niech żyje Gaja Wielka Matka Wszechświata Tytani:Tak ! Temida:Witam was bracia Tytani:Witaj Temido Temida:To co teraz powiedzałeś Kronosie to są najszczersze słowa dla naszej Wielkiej Matki Gai bo to ona poczeła i narodziła ten świat wraz z Protogenoi tylko na nas paczą i uczą nas wszystkiego co oni wiedzą Tytani:Świete słowa Temida:A więc jest '''srebny wiek '''i co macie jakie zadania Tytani:Dobrze sprawować władzę i porządek we wszechświecie którzy stworzyli Gaja i Protogenoi Temida:I tego chciałam od was usłyszeć W Srebnym Wieku wszystko tak jak w Złotym Wieku wszystkie bóstwa były szczęśliwe z władzy Tytanów którzy świetnie sobie radzą rządzeniem nad światem . Tytani są wspierani przez Gaję Boginię Matkę i Proetogenoi którzy bacznie oserwują i uczą nowych władców choć są wpełni zadowoleni że wszechświat jest cały czas w porządku.